Project:Chat/Logs/13 July 2018
10:09:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:09:50 F**k me 10:09:58 i made a discord so people stop chanting for me to make one 10:27:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:28:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:29:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:32:32 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:32:33 test 10:56:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:56:50 Hellow? 10:57:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:57:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 10:57:10 Im sad 10:57:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:57:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" why so 10:57:42 My bf is away for a month or two 10:57:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah 10:58:02 Also sorry if im uh... Whats it called again? 10:58:06 Ursuuling? 10:58:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes 10:58:25 Im a bit sick and i can only use my phone 10:58:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 10:58:42 So khit got a discord? 10:58:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 10:58:58 And anything new in this wiki? 10:59:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" he's waiting for verification 10:59:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hmmm define new 10:59:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" when's the last thing major you remember 10:59:23 Stuff that was here when i was gone for a long time 10:59:32 I dont really remember much 10:59:50 I think it was around 3-4 months ago 10:59:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well first of 10:59:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" off 11:00:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Tale of Diep development has moved off wiki and is no longer called Tale of Diep 11:00:29 Huh... I also heard you guys lost a member. 11:00:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hayden resigned, yes 11:00:59 I still dont know why i visit here every now and then 11:01:04 I have nothing to do here 11:01:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" beats me 11:01:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Teamerz does show up once in a while 11:01:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" he says he's here for the community 11:01:55 Fanon/Concepts? I really don't have any ideas and I'm not really into it anymore. 11:02:16 I did try something different for the past few months. 11:02:33 I opened a Soundcloud and tried to make beeps... 11:03:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:03:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I've been working on this one concept for 3 months 11:03:42 God it hurts a lot to see your closest friend and bf go for a month or two 11:03:50 I do know its for the better 11:04:00 Really? Which concept? 11:04:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:05:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Strike_Mode 11:05:08 Oh and I am here for the community and people too. But it feels bad because I can't contribute. 11:05:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Temz doesn't really contribute either lel 11:05:42 Yeah, but... Eh. I honestly dont know what to make here. 11:05:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I suppose you can contribute to Arras pages 11:06:01 No thanks. 11:06:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'd do it but it lags too much to properly play 11:06:23 I know 11:06:28 It sucks playing it. 11:06:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" speaking of Arrad 11:06:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Arras* 11:07:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" FallenBooster made his own server 11:07:05 Yeah? 11:07:10 I know that. 11:07:16 I was here then. 11:07:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah. 11:07:40 God I feel so bad about myself. 11:07:54 Im in this place where I do nothing but just talk. 11:08:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't feel bad about it 11:08:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you're benevolent 11:08:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not some spammer or vandal 11:08:49 The worst part is that I haven't done anything productive for the past few months. 11:08:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:09:14 I wanna do something but I just can't do it because I lose interest immediately. 11:09:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It's fine 11:10:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" although speaking of things you missed 11:10:17 Anyway, I probably have become more mature? 11:10:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Probably, yes 11:10:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=Tacocat247%2F&namespace=2 11:10:48 Jeez. 11:10:51 Whats that about? 11:11:05 Lack of content? 11:11:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:11:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That and lack of links 11:11:57 I can see. 11:12:13 I can say I have grown out of some drama. 11:12:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That is nice 11:12:51 Got into some drama with someone simply because all of his solutions were just being an asshole. 11:13:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" kek 11:13:11 You know me and I can become an asshole when Im mad 11:13:23 But I tried calming myself down and told him no. 11:13:38 He ALSO can't accept no as an answer. 11:13:49 I'm like laughing internally. 11:13:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah. 11:14:07 I did get new friends though. 11:14:27 I also lost some. 11:14:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that is... good, I suppose 11:14:41 Overall it's been a little rough but I don't mind. 11:15:12 I've been through rougher stuff and I can deal with it as long as Im not too hard on myself 11:15:38 Im always hard on myself and it hurts me and everyone else 11:15:51 Im trying to get out of it. 11:16:24 Hopefully by the end of the year I get to express my real self towards people more 11:16:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:16:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hopefully. 11:16:58 My classmates are pretty creeped out from me. 11:17:16 Because I did open up and say Im a furry. 11:17:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:17:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that first statement also applies to me 11:17:48 But I dont mind 11:17:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" mainly because I just sit there, say nothing and creep everybody out 11:18:01 I got a friend who still cares about me to this day 11:18:28 I usually say stuff that aren't even related to their topics 11:18:41 I cant relate since I dont fucking know what they talk about most of the time. 11:19:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I always eavesdrop for a while before joining the conversation so I know what I'm doing 11:19:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" or I just straight up ask. 11:19:33 I ask and eavesdrop and i still have no clue 11:19:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" then you're not eavesdropping enough 11:20:21 Nah I just dont really know what they're talking about. 11:20:35 If I do know what they talk about... Im not usually interested enough 11:21:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I usually talk about grades. 11:21:08 I hate it when people do that 11:21:23 Especially when they just go to you and talk about your grades like 11:21:53 "Yo, why you talking to me about dem grades? I ain't no genius so stahp comparing." 11:22:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:22:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I don't do it with anyone though 11:22:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" just my, ah, competition 11:22:37 Most of the time people go to me for that only 11:22:47 Im not a competitor 11:22:53 Im just there because i am. 11:23:11 I get to the top sometimes and Im like. Meh. Not my goal 11:23:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Mine. 11:23:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:24:06 Even the teachers know that 11:24:34 I dont compete to get to the top because why should I compete with people who ONLY care about that 11:25:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:25:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Those who ireally/i know me will know that I'm rather power-hungry when it comes to grades 11:25:37 I'm not like that. I used to be and it actually hurt me. 11:26:06 I decided to just do what I want and roll with it 11:26:23 I cant lie about myself anymore 11:26:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:27:24 And well it's nice that people know me as someone who is either good or smart. 11:27:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Usually there's 2-3 people standing in my sspath towards galactic conquest/s/s way, but they're friends so we just take it as some friendly competition 11:27:43 Which I am neither if you really truly fucking know me 11:28:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Good? Debatable. Smart? I'd say not. 11:28:25 The other people in the top that treat me as a competitor and not as a friend. 11:28:32 F 11:28:41 Whoops sorry about the "f" 11:29:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:29:32 Although it could be to pay respects 11:30:19 But I do know for a fact that if you truly do know me or become truly friends with me, I can be a good friend. 11:30:45 Its just hard to be who you are in front of so much people 11:30:54 I had to act much more than that before 11:31:05 It resulted in some drama and shit 11:31:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:32:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:32:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:33:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:35:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:37:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:39:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:41:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:43:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:49:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:59:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:59:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:01:32 enig i got discord now 12:06:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:17:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" he knows 12:45:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:45:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:45:20 I sent you a pm 12:45:23 In here 12:45:25 Dammit. 12:51:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:52:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:00:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" did you? 13:00:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh not to me. 13:01:45 To khit 13:01:50 Sowwy. 13:03:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:05:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:08:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:15:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:32:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:32:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:38:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:44:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:44:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:52:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:01:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:06:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:36:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:36:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:52:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:00:35 err idk how to add. 15:01:03 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Wut 15:28:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:28:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 15:28:37 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Are you still here 15:33:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:36:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:36:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:36:38 <Özün_Oldun> SEE GHOSTS" iwhispers/i 15:36:58 <Özün_Oldun> SEE GHOSTS" I never thought I'd have the inactive tag lol 15:37:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:58:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" iwhispers/i 15:58:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" why are we whispering 19:05:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:06:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 19:18:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:19:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 20:57:19 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 2018 07 13